


Too Close to Call

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beard Fetish, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	Too Close to Call

Hermione whined at the back of her throat and turned her face into Draco Malfoy's neck. She felt as well as heard his chuckle as his breath stirred her hair and his chest vibrated against her back where he held her.

But it wasn't he that had made her whine in the first place. It was Harry down there between her legs.

"He's got a wicked mouth, hasn't he?" Draco murmured to her.

Harry lifted said mouth only long enough to retort, "And you don't, Malfoy?" Then he went right back to eating her out.

Hermione whimpered.

Draco, the bastard, teased her nipples with two insolent fingers until she arched into him, consequently pressing her wet cunt harder into Harry's face.

"God…" she moaned, squirming between the two of them.

Harry lifted his slick lips again. "Hold her legs open, would you? She's going to suffocate me."

Draco scoffed, "Like you'd mind, Potter." But he did as requested, leaving off her tits to wrap graceful hands under her knees, hiking them roughly out and up, exposing her completely. Harry, in answer, grunted and lapped at her tenderly, slowly, even as his new growth of beard scraped her inner thighs, the delicate lips of her sex.

She began to tremble.

"You like that, don't you, Granger? His rough beard against your thighs. His hot tongue pushing inside you while I hold you open for it."

Harry did just that on Draco's prompting, and a thin tear slid down Hermione's face.

"Are you close, sweetheart?" Draco whispered, half-soothing, half-taunt. One hand released her leg and descended. His finger began circling her sensitive clit, wet with her own slick and from Harry's mouth.

"Oh my God," she cried. They'd both reduced her to this. She couldn't think, couldn't respond, could only react, only writhe.

And then Harry licked his way back up, kissed Draco's finger, and then sucked it into his mouth, gaze lifting and meeting Draco's. The heat there made her gasp. Draco chuckled again, but it was breathless this time, his control having slipped.

Harry went back to flicking at her clit, even as Malfoy's finger remained, rubbing spit-slick circles around the nub. Harry's mouth moved indiscriminately, licking her, licking Draco, sucking on her, sucking Draco. Draco went back to torturing her nipples with his other hand, alternating between her breasts like he had all the time in the world to bring her to orgasm.

"You're both arseholes," she managed to get out albeit breathlessly. And then they both chuckled against her, and Hermione thought she might die from the pleasure.

Draco moved his hand, dipping two fingers into her wet cunt, and Harry stayed on her clit, warm mouth suckling, his hollowing cheeks so harsh against her tender places. Draco started fucking her, and she held her own legs open for it, riding his long, practiced fingers – Harry's prickly face.

"Fuck, Malfoy," Harry lifted his lips to say once, a hushed awe to his voice. But then he buried his face in her, his tongue rubbing just under her clit. He teased her orgasm out of her, and Hermione groaned as she coated Draco's fingers with it.

Hermione wrapped a leg around Harry, and Draco bit her earlobe, and she shuddered between them, rocking and rocking and rocking, until the throbbing slowed and she became too sensitive and she pushed at Harry's wild-haired head until he lifted his mouth, licking his lips and smiling at the both of them.

Draco pulled his fingers out slowly, yet still she gasped. He offered his hand to Harry, who wrapped strong fingers around his wrist, sucking the fingers into his mouth. Hermione watched Draco's thumb brush over Harry's jaw.

"You like that, don't you?" she whispered around her own panting. "His rough beard against your hand."

Draco mouthed a kiss behind her ear and just hummed his answer.

"Are you close, sweetheart?" she asked him smoothly. His hard prick was still pressed into her backside.

"Now who has a wicked mouth?" Harry asked, crawling up to lay beside them.

Hermione turned her gaze on him, the shine of her slick on his lips and face. She smiled. "Let's keep finding out, shall we?" she said.

Harry smiled back even as Draco huffed an aroused laugh into her hair.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Let's." Then his hand sifted into Draco's hair, and his mouth descended on hers, and who was wickeder was never quite determined.

It was really too close to call.

 

 


End file.
